clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Town Hall
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This is the heart of your village. Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks new defenses, buildings, traps and much more." ---- ---- *'Strategy and Tips' **Placement of the Town Hall is critical for achieving players' objectives, but first it must be decided whether the objective is a high trophy ranking or rapid growth. **The Town Hall can contain 1,000 of gold and elixir max. **When farming, you should probably put it outside your walls undefended and when trophy hunting put it in the center surrounded by defenses. **When protecting the Town Hall, keep mortars and wizard towers close surrounded by walls for better defense. **If players are collecting trophies they should protect their Town Hall at all costs. When the Town Hall is destroyed it is an automatic win for the attacker and a gain of one star. If players are pursuing rapid growth large amount of resources will be needed. In order to improve the collecting of resources, placing the Town Hall in a completely unprotected area should be considered. **Placement of your Town Hall in an unprotected area affords two very important advantages. Firstly, anyone can walk up and destroy it. This provides a 12 hour shield, free of charge, as a result of the defeat. This tactic improves the odds of receiving a shield and allows the player to get a good night's sleep without worry of further attack. The second advantage is that people who would rather take the quick Town Hall kill instead of attacking more aggressively are probably weaker opponents. Now revenge can be taken against that player at a more advantageous time, for instance, when they have a lot of resources and defensive buildings unavailable due to upgrades. Town Halls have the highest hit points of any building which means they take a long time to destroy. Placing your town hall with range of your most powerful weapons can protect the weapon and give it the most shots to destroy attackers. **The disadvantages of an undefended Town Hall are that trophies can be lost and that 1,000 of both gold and elixir will be lost per attack, although for higher level players this isn't very much at all. As players progress, both of these downsides will tend to fade away as it becomes easier to get both trophies and resources, however, in the early stages of the game these downsides can seem daunting. Resource and Offensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of Resource and Army Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Army Buildings; Resource Buildings Defensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Defensive Buildings Resource, Army and Other Buildings Max Level By Town Hall Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: See also: Army Buildings; Resource Buildings; Other Buildings Defensive Buildings Max Available Level Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following level of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Defensive Buildings Town Hall and Match Making There is a lot of confusion with regards to how the Town Hall affects match making. The short answer is, it doesn't. Match making is based solely on trophies. However, the loot available to gain is affected by Town Hall level. Players get increased loot for attacking Town Halls of a higher level, and reduced loot for attacking Town Halls of a lower level. The following table describes this bonus and reduction: It's important when upgrading the Town Hall to consider the above table, because it may affect one's looting considerably. It is also advisable to upgrade everything at the current level before moving to the next. There is some speculation that the Town Hall may make a difference at sub 200 trophy range. However, this has not been confirmed. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Buildings